The Captain Canine Caper
The Captain Canine Caper is a fan made episode made by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude, and CartoonLover. Premise Captain Canine is framed by Catgut and he, along with Judy, turns to the Pound Puppies and Holly for help. Plot Part One (At the pound building, the Pound Puppies and Holly watching TV. On the TV, a dog superhero(Captain Canine) is seen flying through the skies) TV: (Announcer) And now, it's time once again for the Adventures of Captain Canine! Starring the dog crusader, Captain Canine and... (A girl Beagle superhero(Judy) enters) TV:(Announcer) His little sister, Judy, the girl pup wonder! (On the TV, Judy and Captain Canine are tied up by Siamese cat wearing a vampire costume(Count Fangula)) TV: (Announcer) Last time, our heroes are captured by the diabolical Count Fangula while exploring the planet Frisbee. Will our heroes escape? (Count Fangula laughs evilly) Count Fangula: In less than five minutes, I, Count Fangula, will enslave the planet's entire population and become king of all Frisbee! Captain Canine: You'll never get away with it, Count Fangula! Count Fangula: Oh, I can and I will. (Gordon boos at Count Fangula) Judy: Jumping Jiminy Crickets, Captain Canine! How can we stop him now? Captain Canine: I'll use my laser eye beam to cut the rope. (Lasers shoot out of Captain Canine's eyes and the ropes are cut) Judy: I'll deactivate Count Fangula's Mind Machine while you apprehend him. Captain Canine: Okay, Judy! (Captain Canine leaps up in the air and lassoos Count Fangula) Count Fangula: You make me sick, you know that? (Gordon jumps up and down in excitement) Gordon: Hooray for Captain Canine! (On the TV, Captain Canine is shaking hands with the planet's king while Count Fangula is hauled to jail) King of Frisbee: Oh, thank you, Captain Canine! You saved our planet! How can we ever repay you? Captain Canine: No thanks are necessary. But, I must be going now. Duty calls! (Captain Canine and Judy fly through the air) Captain Canine: Arf, arf, and away! TV: (Announcer) Tune in next week for another exciting episode of The Adventures of Captain Canine! Gordon: Oh boy! I can hardly wait! TV: (Announcer) Coming up, it's another episode of My Very Miserable Life, only on DOGTV. (At Gordon's doghouse, Gordon is excited about the TV show he watched. Igor, Whopper, and Bright Eyes are with him) Gordon: I wonder what the next episode will be like? I hope it's the one where Captain Canine battles the Squiggly Wigglers of Saturn. No! Maybe the one where Captain Canine saves the Pygmy Pugs of Pluto. Or even better: Captain Canine defeats the Maniac Mice on Mercury. Igor: Um... Gunther, how long have you been a fan of Captain Canine? Gordon: I've been a fan of the Captain ever since I was a baby. Mommy and daddy introduced him to me and they are big fans of him too. Whopper: Really? Gordon: Yep. And I'll show you my collection. (Gordon opens a closet and reveals 10 bookshelves full of Captain Canine merchandise) Bright Eyes: Gosh oh Golly Gee! That's a lot! (Igor looks at one of the shelves) Igor: Are those Captain Canine video games for the Super Kintendo and Kintendo Excitement Console? Those are really rare video games! and they weren't even opened! did You know that's gonna have them more expensive when They're not opened, still in mint condition? Bright Eyes: and I have a feeling You won't sell them for even a million dollars. right, Gordon? Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters